Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme
by Lizardsky
Summary: C'est à cause d'eux que les morts marchent, ils sont ignobles, ils se tuent et se mangent entre eux. Ils sont encore pire que la mort elle-même. Les hommes ? Que des enfoirés. ( M pour le langage et pour le lemon, couverture de rokkihurtta. )


_Note de l'auteur: L'univers ne m'appartient pas ( il faut remercier Robert Kirkman et les autres pour ça ), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre un | <em>**Surprise d'anniversaire.**

Le glaçage est la partie la plus délicate à passer quand on fait un gâteau, surtout quand celui-ci est destiné à être servi à la table d'anniversaire de sa petite sœur qui fait des scènes si du glaçage coule sur sa robe de princesse toute neuve ou si le glaçage n'est pas de la bonne couleur. J'espère que ça ne va pas arriver, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce gâteau à la myrtille et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir étaler par terre à cause d'un excès de colère. Alors que j'admire mon œuvre, la langue légèrement en dehors de ma bouche _- je fais toujours ça quand je suis concentrée. - _une voix s'élève tout près de mon oreille et me fait sursauter tellement fort que j'ai failli en tomber par terre. Immédiatement, un goût de cuivre m'envahit la bouche et en plus, j'étais tellement concentrée que je n'ai même pas entendu ce que la voix a dit. Je délaisse mon œuvre quelques secondes pour voir Jeof mort de rire à mes côtés.

****- " Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! "**** Lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir, je prends le torchon qui se trouve à mes côtés et lui envoie en plein visage.

****- " Oh c'est bon, calme toi Blanche-Neige !**** Jeof rit toujours, son rire de cochon m'agresse pratiquement les oreilles. _- Enfaîte, il ressemble à un cochon tout court et sa récente prise de poids ne fait qu'accentuer cette ressemblance. - _**Ta sœur** crie qu'elle veut son gâteau de suite, donc je suis venu te voir pour mettre fin au cauchemar. "****

Et le revoilà qui rit, je soupire d'exaspération.

****- " J'ai bientôt fini, j'ai juste à écrire son prénom, à mettre les bougies et c'est bon. "****Je marmonne, j'espère qu'il va bientôt déguerpir de la pièce et de chez nous tout court.

Je mets la pâte de couleur lilas dans la poche à douille et j'écris soigneusement Dora sur toute la largeur du gâteau. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma langue est encore sortit de sa tanière.

**- '' Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu sors la langue ? ''** Me susurre Jeof à l'oreille, sa main commence à se balader à l'intérieur de ma robe à pois et quand ses lèvres entrent en contact avec mon cou, je frémis de dégoût. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir.

Et quand son corps se colle complètement à moi, je sens un truc au niveau de mes fesses. Je mets du temps à comprendre, mais quand je prends conscience de ce que c'est, mes yeux deviennent ronds comme des soucoupes. J'y crois pas, je lui fais autant d'effet que ça ?. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par lui autant physiquement que mentalement, je crois que je ne le serais jamais d'ailleurs. Jeof pour moi, c'est juste Jeof ... le 'fiancé' de ma sœur, celui qui détruit mentalement toutes les filles qu'il croise. Je sais qu'il est capable de tout, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait des tendances pédophiliques. J'ai seulement dix-sept ans merde ! J'essaye de l'éloigner en lui donnant un grand coup de coude dans l'abdomen, mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil, au contraire il continue son manège et il se colle encore plus à moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel, je sens la panique m'envahir petit-à-petit, j'essaye de trouver quelque chose pour me défendre, mais sa main remonte un peu plus haut en emportant ma robe avec lui. J'essaye de le frapper avec mes deux coudes et cette fois-ci, je réussis à le faire bouger un petit peu. Il a enlevé ses mains de mon corps pour les enrouler autour de sa taille. Un tout petit crie de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres, puis son rire de cochon s'élève.

**- " J'aime quand tu te défends, _Blanche-Neige_. " **Il écarte ses cheveux blonds de devant son visage et ses yeux rencontrent les miens, une lueur étrange, sans doute de la luxure, danse dans ses yeux.

Mes lèvres et mes mains tremblent, les larmes sont prêtes à coulées. Il m'a touché, ce porc m'a touché ! Sans réfléchir, je pique un sprint jusqu'à la porte de dehors en laissant le gâteau derrière, tant pis, je reviendrai quand ce monstre sera parti. La liberté se rapproche de moi, je vois ma sœur jouer dehors avec ses amis, ils portent des chapeaux de fêtes multicolores sur la tête, leurs silhouettes sont de plus en plus proches de moi, mais tout d'un coup, ils s'éloignent. Je ne les vois plus, mais lui oui. Il me tire par la robe et elle est sur le point de craquer.

**- " Mais lâche-moi bordel, tu commences sérieusement à ...**** "** Je ne finis pas ma phrase, je suis coupée par ses lèvres qui rencontrent les miennes. Cet enfoiré a réussi à me faire pleurer !

Ses répugnantes mains remplies de crevasses se baladent dans mes cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes des corbeaux, il a fermé les yeux, mais moi non. J'essaye de le repousser, mais il est bien trop fort pour moi, j'aurai dû écouter papa quand il m'a dit de m'inscrire au Judo. Lui aussi est un enfoiré, tous les hommes sont des enfoirés qui préfèrent mentir à leurs femmes pour aller s'entretenir avec d'autres, ils disent qu'ils vont à des séminaires comme ça, ils ont la paix. En plus maman a confiance en lui, il la trompe, mais elle ne pensera jamais à ça. Le monstre détache ses lèvres des miennes, mais il reste là à me regarder pleurer, son souffle chaud fouette mon visage. ' Allez Lily-Rose, c'est le moment de le faire. ' Ma tête prend de l'élan et je lui assène le plus gros coup de boule que la terre n'a jamais vu. Il hurle et vacille sous le choc. Il se cogne violemment à la table de la cuisine et enfin, il tombe et se fracasse la tête au sol. Je suis figée comme les statuts de cire. Et quand je vois la lame du couteau que j'avais en main il y a quelques minutes s'inclinait vers le bas, je ferme les yeux.

Et je l'entends, son hurlement. _' Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand je me défends.__ '_

* * *

><p>Que je suis conne, j'aurai dû penser aux conséquences. Je ne peux pas le traîner, je ne peux pas le laisser en plein milieu de la cuisine, je ne peux pas le cacher sous une couverture ou dans un placard, je suis donc clairement dans le caca. Le couteau s'est enfoncé dans le poumon droit et il est sacrément enfoncé d'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à le retirer. En même temps vu ma force, je ne vais pas aller très loin. Je n'aurais jamais cru être en califourchon comme ça sur lui, surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait - d'ailleurs, je suppose qu'il est encore en vie puisque son érection est encore présente, mon dieu quelle horreur. - ses yeux sont clos, du sang continu à gicler sur ma robe. Mes mains tremblent, ma respiration est très rapide. Mon regard se focalise sur le couteau jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de gargarisme sorte de la bouche de Joef.<p>

**- " Joef ?**** "** Je murmure, j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer ensuite.

Quand je regarde ses yeux, la lueur a disparu. Ils sont vitreux, le bleu de ses iris n'est plus aussi éclatant qu'avant. Ses cheveux blonds forment un halo sur le sol, sa bouche est grande ouverte, il y a quelque chose au fond. Puis il commence à tousser et un liquide chaud recouvre immédiatement mon visage, je touche, je vois mes doigts et je panique. Maintenant, mon avenir s'est envolé, je vais finir derrière les barreaux. Maman est entrée par surprise, elle a sans doute entendu les hurlements et quand elle me voit assis sur cet homme pratiquement mort, ses yeux se remplissent de panique. Mais ce n'est pas la panique que j'attendais.

**- " Lily-Rose sort de là, vite !** Me crie-t-elle et quand j'ai fini d'exécuter son ordre, elle arracha le couteau aussi facilement que du beurre et le plante dans le crâne de Joef. **Ne t'inquiète pas, il était déjà mort bien avant que ce couteau ne se plante dans son poumon.**** '**

Les muscles de Joef se détendent, ses doigts se décrispent, puis plus rien. Je ferme ses paupières d'un coup de main et ma mère m'enlace, mes larmes redoublent et se fracassent sur le rocher que forme son épaule. ' Il était déjà mort bien avant que ce couteau ne se plante dans son poumon. ' Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire, mais je panique encore plus.

**- " Lily-Rose, s'il te plaît calme-toi.**** "** Me dit fermement ma mère en frottant mon dos.

Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant ma mère, j'ai en quelque sorte honte de me dire que si je pleure, elle va me prendre pour une pleurnicheuse, pour une fille qui n'a pas hérité de son courage et de sa facilité à ne pas pleurer. Elle desserre son emprise et me regarde dans les yeux en souriant. Ma mère ne me ressemble pas du tout, j'ai tout hérité de mon père, elle a les cheveux blonds et courts, alors que moi ils sont noirs et longs, ses yeux sont vert émeraude, les miens sont bleus nuit, elle est grande et fini, je suis petite et j'ai quelques rondeurs.

**- " Maintenant, tu vas prendre ce gâteau.** Elle part prendre mon oeuvre à la myrtille et le pose délicatement dans mes mains. **Et tu vas l'apporter à ta sœur, elle est très impatiente et c'est un cauchemar. Après pour lui, je m'occupe de tout et on ne dira rien à Marylee, d'accord ?**

J'hoche la tête et regarde le gâteau, il est légèrement amoché, mais il tient bon et Dora ne devrait pas le renverser. En sortant dehors, on aurait dis qu'une tornade est passée. Les chaises sont renversés, les ballons éclatés, les cadeaux éparpillés un peu partout par terre, de la peinture rouge recouvre l'herbe à quelques endroits. Les banderoles qui étaient accrochées aux panneaux de basket ont disparu, le portail du jardin claque avec le vent et il n'y a aucun signe des enfants. Ils ont dû aller jouer devant. Mais quand je m'avance pour aller les voir, mes pieds se prennent dans quelque chose et je tombe de la terrasse qui est sûr élevée d'un bon mètre, ma tête cogne fortement le sol et j'ai juste le temps d'entendre les cris de quelqu'un et de voir mon gâteau s'étalait au sol avant de plonger dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveille, je n'entends que des bourdonnements, ma vue est trouble et une douleur fulgurante me traverse la tête. J'ai du mal à penser et me lever est encore plus douloureux que de se faire écraser par un camion, je n'ai jamais eu cette expérience, mais j'en suis sûre que la douleur est atroce. J'ai déjà eu des douleurs similaires, comme quand j'ai eu appendicite à seulement huit ans ou encore quand je me suis profondément entaillée le bras gauche avec une barre de fer, j'ai toujours la cicatrice d'ailleurs. Ma robe est crottée de boue et de peinture qui est en réalité, du ... sang ! mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, il est arrivé quelque chose à Dora, c'est sûr. Elle n'a que six ans, elle ne s'est pas se défendre et elle n'est pas assez grande pour avoir conscience de ses actes.<p>

Il n'y a plus de vent, pourtant j'entends le portail claqué et des gémissements s'élever. Mes bourdonnements se sont légèrement dissipés et je me retourne pour voir une femme largement plus grande à quelques mètres de moi. Elle porte une robe rose, un leggings troué et elle est pieds nus, ses cheveux noirs sont emmêlés et sales.

**- " M..m..madame, vous avez vu une petite fille blonde avec deux couettes sur la tête et un costume de... "** Je ne peux pas continuer ma phrase, la femme se dirige vers moi en boitant, ses yeux ne sont plus là et un gros trou orne son épaule. Elle tend les bras devant elle, comme pour m'attraper et je tombe en arrière. La douleur est si forte qu'un fort gémissement sort de ma bouche, la femme se baisse et saisit ma chaussure et je recule, je tremble, elle n'est pas réelle. Quand elle gémit, du sang sort de sa bouche et elle arrive quand même à bouger l'épaule même avec sa blessure.

**- " M..madame, vous allez bien ? "**

Elle pousse un grand gémissement en guise de réponse et elle continue à s'avancer. J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur que je suis à la limite du pipi à la culotte et à la limite de l'évanouissement. Je veux reculer encore plus, mais mon dos rencontre un mur et je suis bloquée. La femme arrive à mon niveau et s'approche pour me ... mordre le bras ? Je saisis la première chose qui me viens et je lui enfonce dans le crâne. La flemme s'écroule sur mes jambes et je souffle de soulagement.

* * *

><p>Ces choses ne sont pas réelles, elles marchent alors qu'elles sont gravement blessées, il leur manque carrément les deux jambes, certaines ont des barres de fer dans le cœur, mais elles continuent à avancer. Ces choses sont partout, il y en a des tonnes dans la rue, elles rasent les murs à la recherche de nourritures sans doute, de gens encore vivant. Elles sont affreuses et surtout elles sont en vie. Et alors que je fais comme elles, je rase les murs, je vois une silhouette qui elle ne bouge pas. Elle est adossée contre le mur de notre maison, qui est maintenant rouge sang et elle respire fort, comme si elle était encore en vie. Mes yeux deviennent ronds - encore une fois tient. - quand je vois qu'elle est réellement vivante.<p>

Je m'approche d'elle à pas de loup et saisit délicatement son épaule, la femme lève la tête et là, c'est le choc. Ma mère est là, devant moi, en train de pleurer en se tenant l'épaule. Elle a été mordue par ces choses.

**- " M.. Maman !** Les larmes brouillent ma vue, je ne vois plus rien. **Que c'est-il passé ?**** Viens avec moi à l'intérieur, je vais te soigner ça ! "**

Ses larmes redoublent, je ne comprends rien.

**- " Je suis capable de le faire maman, ne t'inquiète pas !**** "** J'essaye de sourire pour montrer que je suis sérieuse, mais en vain, les larmes sont trop fortes.

**-**** " Ce n'est pas ça ma chérie, de sa main tachée de sang,** elle me saisit la joue et me la caresse doucement. **Je vais devenir comme eux, tu ne peux rien faire pour moi.**** Il faut que tu... Tu détruis mon cerveau ma chérie, pour que je ne reviennes pas. "**

La douleur est encore plus forte que l'appendicite, elle est plus forte que l'entaille avec la barre de fer.

**- " Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !** Je proteste en saisissant sa main. **Je ne peux pas le faire une troisième fois, je l'ai déjà fait à Joef et à cette femme dans le jardin !**** Je ne peux pas le faire à toi ! "**

**- " Écoute ma chérie, pour la femme, tu ne l'as pas tué. Elle était déjà morte, tu comprends ? Tu as bien fait de lui planter le parasol dans la tête. Et pour Jeof, il était déjà condamné.** Elle essaye de me rassurer en souriant, mais son sourire se transforme vite en grimace de douleur. **Je crois en toi, tu sais.**** Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certaine et surtout n'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire, surtout n'oublie pas.**Elle me sourit encore une fois. **Détruis, le cerveau, ne te fais pas mordre et surtout, je t'aime.**** "**

Sa main retombe brutalement le long de son corps, elle ne respire plus, mon cœur s'est arrêté.

_La douleur d'un cœur brisé est encore pire que toute la souffrance du monde._


End file.
